Wicked
by Neisha
Summary: Rated M. He'd unknowingly become both peacemaker and observer. The problem? It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep from laughing at the group's antics...  Inu/Kag -Sess- Mir/San
1. Wicked

Wicked

Summary: There are always things we *know* we shouldn't do... but sometimes the temptation to touch the forbidden is just too much.

* * *

Stretched... blissful tightness searing the skin. It was wicked sin to enjoy this so much. It was wrong, she knew that. They should be married first, so when -_if_- test-time came, the pregnancy wouldn't be an unwelcome surprise.

_She _would welcome it with open arms- a babe with his hair and eyes, a child borne of the love they made. She wouldn't worry over the opinion of others, because she _loved_ him. But would _he_? They should have waited, she knew that, too... but the things he did with her, the things he made her feel...

He moved, she responded. He growled, husky and deep, and she answered with a half-scream as he dove inside her once more. Though somewhat painful, she found pleasure in the pain, waves of it crashing through her as he retreated and surged forward with explicit tenderness, some thrusts shallow, others pushing so deep that she felt she would shatter.

Wet heat bathed her, heating and cooling her skin in alternating rhythms, driving her need higher and creating a desperation that only he could fulfill. She could feel her body ripple around him and tightened her legs in response, drawing him closer, seeking his lips as his fingers danced over her sensitized skin.

Ragged breath ghosted over sweat dampened flesh; whispered words echoed for their intended, spilling from lips that pressed tenderly against a neck bent in willing submission. Their body's met in time, a sultry dance between partners as reality shattered, the dance finding and reaching its culmination.

And in the silence of the night one heart's declaration of love found another's, her question answered in the stillness of the moment... "_Do you love me?"_

The answer didn't need voiced, the owner letting his body atone for words that couldn't find his tongue... "_Forever._"

* * *

This drabble was written for the 2nd summer cliche contest on LJ: Test-time. Hope you like it!

Ahh- the smut bunnies have demanded to be heard, lol. This story will be a collection of my more naughty drabbles...

Hope you like.


	2. Intervention

Intervention:

* * *

"Do you need tips, Monk?"

The voice that found him had Miroku blushing to the tips of his toes and shaking in his shoes all at the same time. Sesshomaru traveled with them now, as determined to find Naraku as they all were.

But somehow, this predicament had escaped Miroku as a possible end to his spying. He'd verified the taijia was busy with her weaponry, all of which currently very far from his head, and the other appendages she would surely remove had it been she who'd caught him spying on Inuyasha and Kagome's more 'private' moments.

Shippo and Kirara were sound asleep, as was Rin and the two-headed dragon Sesshomaru kept with him. The green toad was nowhere to be found, and Miroku had simply assumed that Jaken had been sent on in search of more comfortable sleeping arrangements for Rin.

"N- no. I was just- "

"The half breed's choice in female and what he deems appropriate to do _with_ her is far from your concern. One might ascertain that you need guidance in the ways of mating."

"Nnnoo." Scurrying from his place beneath the curtain of bushes that were masking his body and scent (or so he thought), Miroku stood quietly, head turning from the vision of naked limbs and hushed words. "I was simply making sure that Inuyasha was taking care not to hurt our young miko, that's all."

"And does she sound hurt to you?

Miroku only blushed harder as he tried to mask the smile pulling across his face. "No. In fact, I am quite pleased that their time away has ended with their, uh, coming together."

"It seems you should take your leave then, Monk."

"It seems I should," Miroku agreed though he made no effort to step around the tai youkai. "What, pray tell, are _you_ doing here, Sesshomaru?"

The words left his mouth before he could sensor them and Miroku could only flinch at their implication. Sesshomaru smirked, a lethal smile that Miroku desperately hoped never to see again.

"Intervening."

Miroku's brows drew together, his mind trying to grasp the hidden meaning behind Sesshomaru's ominous answer.

"Intervening?"

"It would seem that the taijia has also become curious as to your whereabouts."

"San... Sango?"

"I would suggest you take your leave of this place. You may not live through another attempt at voyeurism. If my brother doesn't kill you, I suspect _she_ will," Sesshomaru replied, tipping his head in the direction of camp. Miroku followed the tai youkai's lead, eyes searching and finding Sango.

Making her way toward them, Miroku threw a glance over his shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome were to wrapped in one another to notice the impending damage to his body, and when he turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru, he was stunned to find him gone as well.

But something told him his troubles were far from over. It was to bad that Sango wasn't interested in doing what Inuyasha and Kagome had recently finished doing. There were far more pleasurable ways to spend the evening, though he suspected his upcoming punishment would suit the taijia just fine.

* * *

This small oneshot has been hiding in my computer for some time now, lol. It was written as part of the Wicked series, which will stand at three parts.

The second chapter of this fic "My Heart" has been moved to 'Time' simply because it doesn't fit with what this originally started as.

I had planned to have this fic be a place to put all my naughtier drabbles and oneshots, but instead I think I'll just let them stand alone for whatever prompt or motivation inspired them.

Chapter 3 of this trio will be posted soon as well. It's time to clear out the waiting oneshots so I can focus on Deserted, and a few other side-projects.

*hugs*

Hope you like it!

Neisha


	3. Amusement

Amusement:

* * *

You won't help him?" Shippo asked quietly. It wasn't often that he and Sesshomaru spoke. Said demon was often silent, his golden eyes taking in the information he sought... dissecting it and throwing it out just as quickly with very little said.

"No."

Shippo scratched his head in thought as he watched Sango make her way toward the retreating monk. Hands expended toward her in a placating manner, Miroku looked to be pleading with Sango. Her eyes were narrowed, her weapon of choice lifted and ready to pummel the monk for his transgressions.

"I don't think she's buying it." Shippo said instead.

"No."

Shaking his head, Shippo jumped from the tree limb he'd utilized as a vantage point, landing softly on the ground just shy of Kagome's sleeping blanket.

Sesshomaru was an odd demon. For all his scariness, he was nothing more than peacemaker tonight, and Shippo had to wonder just why Sesshomaru had opted to warn the monk, instead of letting Sango find him unawares.

"Why'd you help him?" Shippo asked as he curled up on Kagome's bedding.

When no answer was forthcoming Shippo merely shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, the familiar sounds of Miroku pleading with Sango lulling him to sleep.

Sesshomaru stared off into the distance, a small smirk of amusement sliding across his features. It had been weeks since they'd last found a trace of Naraku. It was interesting to see how this group worked through their frustrations. Inuyasha and his mate frequently disappeared, and while the others, aside from the spying monk, knew nothing of what transpired between them, it seemed that mating was their preferred release from a trying journey.

The monk practiced his perversion freely, releasing his tensions through the actions of others, oblivious to Sesshomaru's watchful eyes. Sango frequently found release in beating the monk into submission for those perversions. It wasn't that the woman enjoyed hurting said monk. If her scent was any indication, the woman found pleasure in cleaning the monk's mild injuries, her hands brushing over his skin, often lingering longer than what was proper. It seemed that soon enough the two would be finding their release in ways similar to that of Inuyasha and Kagome. The children were, for the most part, oblivious to the night-time interactions of the adults, most often playing and sleeping, ignoring the chaos that shifted around them daily.

And he?

He'd unknowingly become both peacemaker and observer. The problem? It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep from laughing at the group's antics...

* * *

***This is the last bit of this story. I doubt I'll add to it, but hey- you never know, right?***

You'll have two more oneshots coming your way: A dare from psycochick32 that I am still fine-tuning, and a oneshot written for lj.

I am also working on a possible new fic, though I am still working through the details of that particualr story. It may be awhile before I am ready to post it.

There will be another two poems posted to Unspoken in a bit, and then I plan to finish the next chapter for Deserted which is started, but still needs more added to it.

I am also planning to revise several older stories soon- Birth Rite and If Only In My Dreams to start with. Birth Rite will eventually be continued as I am not quite finished with it.

I left it hanging, rushed its ending and am unhappy with the final product. But given the atrocious grammer and punctuation in both (among others), it'll likely be awhile before I am able to have either ready.

Lol- I may need to find me a beta...

*hugs*

Neisha


End file.
